Dull Wickedness Inside 3 Journey Home
by storygirl420
Summary: Sam Dean & Eris head back to where it all started for the boy’s. What will happen when transmedium Eris encounters the poltergeist & spirit in their old family home? What happens when she senses Missouri is hiding something from them and she & the older P
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dull Wickedness Inside Series: Story Three-Journey Home

Author: Jeanine Stice

Summery: Sam Dean and Eris head back to where it all started for the boy's. What will happen when trans-medium Eris encounters the poltergeist and spirit in their old family home? Will she know it's their mother's spirit, and if she does, will she tell them? What happens when she senses Missouri is hiding something from them and she and the older Psychic go toe-to-toe about it?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchester boy's I just fed them one day and they followed me home! (Poor me, eh?) I don't own Supernatural or any characters therein or anything _else _you recognize from the world in the story herein…other then that, it's all mine. Not getting a dime for any of this (yeah right, as if). Don't bother suing me you'd loose more then I'd ever have. I just abuse Sam and Dean for my own amusement and share for the pleasures of others.

Rated M: Mature Audiences only for explicit language extreme violence and adult content.

Authors Notes: This is just a story idea that burrowed in my brain and refused to leave until it was properly exorcised (he he...every pun intended). If you don't like it, too bad your delete and back buttons are there for a reason. Have any constructive comments…and I _mean_ constructive people. I don't need anyone to tell me my spelling is horrific and my grammar is atrocious when I am already well aware. Have a problem with my lack of education in the English language? Talk to the California school system…and not me.

Story Notes: Story told from OFC's (Original Female Characters) POV (point of view) throughout most of this story. I wanted to do these story's mostly from Eris' POV so the Supernatural fans would get a chance to get to know her and she'd hopefully grow on them. Pulling out my poetic license here and brandishing it…what's that? No…that's **_not_** marker. It appears in the episode that it all takes place in the course of one day. For my own reasons and because I thought that was little much for one day I've stretched it into two. I thought it was a bit soon for Jenny's character to be getting calls from the plumbers lawyers so that happens in the second day when they go and see Missouri. Story set during Home Episode picking up as an Alternative Universe. PS, WIP…so anything is open to change…just to warn you! Also in the show canon Dean never saw the nursery of his mother, but in my story he did.

Supernatural Story Series AU

Dull Wickedness Inside

Story Three, Journey Home

Chapter One, Homecoming

Eris head banged to the music as she drove back towards the hotel room she and Dean were sharing with Sam since it was the last room available. She'd slept restlessly the night before waking to find Sam in the shower only to have to barge in apologetically to relieve her self before giving him back his privacy. She'd gotten up, Dean following suit about fifteen minutes after Sam came out of the bathroom, looking distinctly haunted. Or was it just that she _felt_ him being haunted by something, due to her empathic abilities?

After a quick discussion Dean disappeared for a shower while she made for a restaurant that she could pick them up some breakfast at while they tracked down their latest case. She ended up at an IHOP ordering their food and having to wait nearly fifteen minutes for it before heading back. She'd been gone for over a half an hour when she returned to the hotel room to be greeted by a telling silence. Tension was high in the room and she could tell she had missed something vital between the two brothers.

Knowing if they wanted her to know one of them would tell her she let it slide handing out Styrofoam containers full of food. She tried to give the brothers space when it involved family stuff, offering up support when it was needed but knowing that ultimately when it came down to it she was on the outside in some things. So they ate in a shuttered silence Dean's frustration and pain weighing heavily on her as he stewed inside himself waves of guilt and…excitement, coming from Sam? Sometimes she found the whole empathic thing didn't due much more then confuse her further, which made it rather annoying at times.

When he was finished eating Sam grabbed the Impala's keys walking out the door after muttering something about supplies. Throwing away their empty food containers Eris sat over by Dean on their bed where he'd slumped down to stare at the carpet floor.

"Somehow, I don't think it's the carpet pattern that holds you so captivated." She told him.

"Hm? Oh, no." Dean replied before starting to zone again and she sighed.

"So, what's up?" She asked him reaching out to hold his hand in hers.

"We're going to Lawrence, Kansas." Dean told her and her eyes widened in surprise.

"But…isn't that?" She asked him with a frown her voice trailing off.

"Yeah. Sam, he said he had a dream, more a nightmare really. He said he's been having dreams and they come true, said they started just before Jess died. He dreamed about her death for days before it happened, every detail about it. He blames himself for not doing anything about it. Now he's dreaming about some woman and her kids in our old home and they are in trouble." Dean said voice sounding distant as if he was still trying to absorb all of this.

"You know if there is anything I can do to help you, Dean…" She offered her sentence running off.

"You're already doing it babe." Dean said looking over at her with a small smile and bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it.

So she let Dean zone and think about things while she packed up their stuff double checking to make sure she got everything packing most of Sam's things too since he was gone having him describe his dream to her in detail when he returned. She didn't know if Dean wanted the comfort of her company or was avoiding Sam but he drove her car on the trip in. She held the hand he used to shift listening to the Metallica playing on the radio. When they finally pulled up she could see and _feel_ the tension in Dean and did something almost reflexively.

She closed her eyes and focused on his emotions as they emanated from him and instinctively she just soothed the tension almost completely away. She heard Dean gasp softly and she opened her eyes to glance over at him uneasily his wide surprised eyes looking over at her.

"Was…was that okay?" She asked him uncertainly.

"That was…_incredible_. I don't know what you did but I feel much more relaxed with what we are about to do." Dean said before leaning forward to give her a deep thorough kiss.

"Mm, tease…" She said when he pulled away from her. "Hold that thought for later, eh?" She said before the got out of the car to meet Sam on the sidewalk. "I think we should go the legit rout for this one." She said more to Dean then Sam.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her.

"Well you guy's lived here right? And if Sam's vision was at all right then she probably found pictures in the basement of your family. If that's the case we just tell her you're here for nostalgias sake and want a look around." She offered Sam and Dean exchanging a glance.

"Sounds great to me." Sam seconded.

"Alright." Dean said with a shrug.

She felt Sam's shock at the sight of the woman who opened the door and knew it was because she looked like the woman in his dream. She could feel him thrumming with curiosity nervousness and excitement beside her as the woman took them in.

"Yes?" The woman asked them.

"Sorry to bother you Ma'am." Dean told her.

"I'm Sam Winchester this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Eris. Um…my brother and I used to live here. You know, we were just driving by and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." Sam said.

"Winchester." She said surprise on her face. "That's so funny…you know, I think I found some of your photo's the other night." She told them.

"You did?" Dean said in astonishment.

"Okay." The woman said, pausing briefly before opening the door wider for them. "Come on in." She said. Eris felt it as soon as they passed the threshold something very unpleasant and violent and very, very dead. Something else there she felt but she couldn't place her finger on it as she followed the woman with Sam and Dean sliding her hand into Dean's hand for some silent support.

"Juice, juice, juice, juice." Chanted a little boy in a playpen in the kitchen while he hopped.

"That's Richie, he's a bit of a juice junky…but a least he won't get scurvy." Jenny said grabbing a juice from the fridge and giving it to him before moving behind her older daughter drawing on the table. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean and Eris. Sam and Dean used to live here." She told her

"Hi." The little girl said shyly.

She picked up an imagine then, a figure in flames walking towards her while she huddled terrified in bed alone in the dark. Eris shaking it off as she tried to focus on the here and now and what was being said.

"Hey Sari." Sam said and Dean smiled waving at her with his free hand as Eris nodded at her with a smile.

"So you just moved in?" Dean stated more then asked, as it was more then apparent from the boxes around the house that had yet to be unpacked.

"Uh, yeah, from Wichita." She told them.

"You got family here…or?" Dean asked. She got another flash this time from the mother. She was in a hospital hallway barely standing as she sobbed while a doctor told her how sorry he was, that her husband was gone.

"No, I just, uh. Um, needed a fresh start." She replied uneasily to Deans question. "So new town. New job…I mean as soon as I find one. New house." She said with a forced smile picking up a dish and putting it in the sink.

"So, how you liking it so far?" Sam asked her.

"Well, all due respect to your childhood home…I mean I'm sure you have lots of happy memory's here." She told them Dean forcing a smile at her words. She saw another flash this one from Dean his hand tightening on hers slightly in the same instant. His mother on the ceiling just before the flames completely engulfed her as he watched in horror his father screaming. "But this place has its issues." Jenny said putting more dishes in the sink.

"What do you mean?" Eris asked her.

"Well it's just getting old. Like the wiring you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean asked her voice a little taunt.

"Sinks backed up there's rat's in the basement." She told them stopping when she caught Dean's look troubled look and misreading it. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain." She told them.

"No." Dean assured. "Have you seen the rats, or have you just heard the scratching?" He asked her.

"It's just the scratching, actually." She replied.

"Mom." The little girl at the table said questioningly.

The three of them shared a glance obviously all in agreement that something right up their ally was going on in this house. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here." Sari asked her mother. Her mother stopped what she was doing at the sink to lean down by her daughter so she was at her level.

"What, Sari?" Sam asked her.

"The thing in my closet." Sari told them.

"Oh, no, baby. There was nothing in their closets. Right?" She asked looking over at them expectantly.

"Right, no. No, of course not." Sam assured and she noticed the 'give me a break' look Dean shot him.

"She had a nightmare the other night." She explained to them.

"I wasn't dreaming." Sari complained. "It came into my bed room…_and_ it was on fire."

Another knowing glance was shared between them as they stood there wondering just what was going on in this house. She realized now no matter _what_ was happening here that despite her attempts to give Sam and Dean space on their family issues she was about to be dropped smack dab into the middle of them.

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam asked emphatically as they left the house Eris following behind them.

"And that woman Jenny, that was the woman in you dreams?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching…flickering lights. Both signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam said vehemently.

"Yeah well. I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean said sarcastically and Eris smacked him in the back of the head raising an eyebrow at him when he glanced back to throw her a playfully cocky smile.

"Well forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?" Sam asked him motioning back to the house with his arm.

"I don't know!" Dean said voice clearly strained to her.

"Well, has it come back…or has it been here the whole time?" Sam asked him as they came to a stop and she could tell by now Sam was asking himself as much as Dean.

"Or maybe it's something **else** _entirely_ Sam. We just don't know yet!" Dean explained in frustration.

"Those people are in danger, _Dean_. We have to get them out of that house." Sam said insistently.

"And we will." Dean said moving back for the cars.

"No, I mean now!" Sam declared insistently.

"How are you going to do that, huh? You got a story that she's going to believe?" Dean asked him in aggravation.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam said in frustration arms held open helplessly.

"Finish this somewhere less conspicuous?" Eris offered when she noticed a neighbor staring down the street.

"Alright, the Impala needs gas." Sam offered, Dean sighing before sliding in behind the driver's seat of her car.

Sam glanced at her helplessly and she bit her tongue to keep from telling him he was pushing Dean a little hard considering everything. This was the house that Dean had spent the few normal years of his childhood before he was robbed of said normalcy in that house. It was not something she could relate to as she'd been raised in an abnormal family from the start nor did she want to relate to it, as she was sure it was a very hard thing to go threw. But she also knew that all things considered it just felt it wasn't her place right now to say anything to Sam about it all.

"We've just got to chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job what would we do?" She listened to Dean talk later with Sam as she stood behind her car in the lane behind his both filling up their cars. She heard Sam sigh as he slapped his hands on the roof of the Impala followed by a long drawn out pause pushing himself away from the car.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house." Sam recounted for him glancing over at his brother by the trunk filling up the tank.

"Accept this time we already know what happened." Dean said straightening as Sam walked back over to him.

"Yeah, but how much do we really know? I mean, how much do you _actually_ remember?" Sam asked him.

"About that night, you mean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied with a nod.

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat. Then I carried you out the front door." Dean told him.

As she stood there she didn't need her empathic ability's to pick up Dean's pain in those words. She closed her eyes breathing shaky as she felt the heat of the fire and heard the sounds of the flames over the pounding of five-year-old Dean's heart. Tasting the terror at the sight of his mother on the ceiling before his father gave him Sam, gave him something important to do. That was all it took for Dean to snap out of it forcing the memory to the darkest shadows of his mind while he focused completely on Sammy and protecting him.

"You did?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well, you never knew that?" Dean asked him.

"No." Sam told him.

"And uh…well you know dad's story as well as I do. Mom was…was on the ceiling, and whatever put her there was long gone by the time he found her." Dean said voice strained Eris unsure if he really didn't consciously recall seeing his mother.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asked turning to sit on the back of the Impala.

"If he did he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times." Dean replied. Turning to sit with his brother on the trunk glancing up at her before staring back at the ground.

"Okay. So, if we're going to figure out what's going on now, we have to figure out what happened back then, and see if it's the same thing." Sam said.

"Yep. Talk to dad's friend's, neighbors, people who were there at the time." Dean replied shortly.

"Does this feel like another job to you?" Sam asked him. Dean glanced at him before looking away Eris feeling how tenuous Dean's hold on his emotions were at that moment his fear and frustration battling inside him.

"I'll be right back. I've got to go to the bathroom." Dean said avoiding her gaze as he walked away. Ignoring the fact that she knew that was a lie Eris finished filling the tank before getting in the car to wait for Dean.

After finishing up at the gas station they looked up an old friend of John Winchesters a man he used to run a garage with. Unfortunately the man was busy and not available for the day so they found themselves a room at a near by hotel. After renting two rooms and dumping their stuff they found a diner to eat at, all of them lost in their thoughts during dinner until they left. Both Sam and Dean seemed a little ragged and she hoped a good nights sleep would help them, wishing Sam a good night before disappearing in the room with Dean.

Eris grabbed some things from her bag and informed Dean she was taking a shower, leaving with an offer to share. She wasn't surprised when he didn't take her up in on it, she had a feeling Dean would want some time to himself. She wanted nothing more then to reassure him but she knew it wasn't what he wanted or needed right now he needed some space. He was like Danni in that way, when her brother was having a hard time he like some time to himself and considering they were usually stuck sharing a room with two beds she learned to respect his wishes growing up.

Dressed in a nightgown she came out with her hair in a braid, to be greeted unsurprisingly by a dark room. Dean was laying on the far side of the bed his back to her waves of misery rolling off him feigning sleep. Crawling into bed after flicking off the bathroom light she slid in gently like she believed he was asleep. She fought the urge to wrap and arm around him thinking he wouldn't welcome it right now as he was fighting too hard to maintain his control.

Eventually she slipped off slowly to sleep beside him her back to a restless Dean's who's thrashing soon woke her. She sat up about to reach out to wake him when he sat up with a stifled gasp probably doing it instinctively to keep from waking up Sam. Then he glanced over at her pained eyes filled with unshed tears tugging at Eris' heart strings as he closed his eyes and tried to shake off the memory. She didn't need to ask it was like she could see the memory of his mother's death playing in the lights of his eyes, she just reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

"Eris." Dean voice choked up with emotion and she placed gentle fingers over his lips quieting him.

"Whatever you need Dean, always know I am here for you." She assured him looking deeply into his eyes.

The tears in Dean's eyes cleared as he stared back into hers meaningfully before rolling them so he was laying above her, leaning in for a kiss. It was full of passion, and a desperation that made her a little sad to think about, so she didn't right now. If this closeness, was what Dean needed she would give him that, it wasn't like it was any kind of hardship for her after all.

Hands trembling with need Dean slid her panties off before removing his own boxers, Eris sliding her nightgown off over her head. Grabbing a condom from where she stashed them in the nightstand she fitted Dean quickly sensing his desperation to be close to her. Kissing her deeply before he lifted her into his arms and pushed her down to meet his thrust as he entered her. Moaning at the sudden fullness she wrapped her arms around his neck to hang on while he thrusted into her.

Dean feasted on her neck and breasts before rejoining their lips, the kiss burning with passion. Pinning her back onto the bed Dean slipped her legs over his shoulders so he could slid deeper inside her then before with each thrust. Panting for breath and letting out little moans with each exquisite thrust inside of her, the two of them hanging onto each other for dear life. She came first Dean following behind quickly as he clung to her still thrusting.

tbc

9


	2. Chapter 2 Past Haunts

See Chapter One for summery and disclaimer.

Chapter Two, Past Haunts

After cleaning up Dean pulled her against him in the bed so her head came to rest on his chest. Burying her face in it to breath in his sent deeply Dean wrapping a protective arm around her. It would have been an altogether nice feeling lying there with him if Dean felt at all the way she did. She could still feel him churning with fear frustration and more then a smattering of confusion.

"You know it might help if you share your worries with someone." She told him. "I'm not your little brother and you don't have to know it all or always be alright for me Dean." She told him.

"Eris, I don't know what you are talking about." Dean told her.

"Dean, I'm an empath. I know how you're feeling remember?" She asked him and he sighed.

"You want me to tell you I'm scared? I'm scared, afraid that it _is_ the thing that killed my mother and Jess. Afraid it won't be it. I'm frustrated because I haven't got a clue what the hell is going on which leaves me confused about everything." Dean told her voice slightly defensive.

"You don't have to know everything, you know? I know Sam wants you to make everything all right cause you're his big brother but he also knows you are human Dean. He'd understand." She told him.

"I want to kill this thing so bad, but I'm scared as hell to face it, afraid we won't be able to kill it. Scared I'll lose one of them, or both. They have so much of them selves invested in this Eris." Dean told her voice desperate.

"And you have so much of yourself invested in them. It's only natural." She told him.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost one of them Eris, even with them here I barely feel like I'm keeping it together sometimes." Dean confessed in a shaky voice.

"Hopefully you won't have to know that for a long, long time Dean. Loosing your brother is a pain I would never wish on you." She told him in a voice choked with emotion.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about…" Dean started arms tightening only to stop as she covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's alright Dean. Trust me, it's never, **not** in the back of my mind, it's not something I forget that you could painfully remind me of. It's nothing to apologize for." She told him.

"Alright, if you're sure." Dean told her and she nodded.

"Can I ask you, what you did when you said you went to the bathroom at the gas station?" She asked Dean.

"Called my dad and left him a message telling him what was happening." Dean told her.

"Hopefully, he can help." She told him Dean nodding. "Want to try and get some more sleep?"

"Yeah, probably gonna be a long night tomorrow." Dean told her and she nodded kissing him before settling back in to sleep.

The next day they showed up just after the garage John Winchester used to co-own with an old friend opened, Dean recalled the man coming over for dinner or to watch a game more then once. She could feel waves of sadness and sappy sentimental feelings coming off of Dean while Sam was just sharp minded eyes set on the goal of finding out more about what happened to their mother and Jess. They were walking and talking with the man in his busy garage their cover as rookie detectives Eris only someone 'assisting the police' as she had no fake police badge.

"You and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Dean asked the man as they followed behind him.

"Yeah we used to," The man replied with a chuckle. "A long time ago. Matter of fact, must be, twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of the sudden?"

"Well we're reopening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them." Dean replied.

"Uh-huh, well, what do you want to know about John?" The man asked them.

"Whatever you remember, you know. Whatever sticks out in your mind?" Dean replied.

"Well…He was a stubborn basterd, I remember that. And, uh…oh, whatever the game, he hated to lose. You know, it was that whole _Marine_ thing." He told them nodding his head. "But, uh…well, he sure loved Mary and he doted on those kids too."

"But that was before the fire." Sam interjected, interrupted him.

"That's right." The man replied face falling as he answered with a nod.

"He ever talk about that night?" Sam asked him.

"Nah, not at first. I think he was in shock." He replied.

"Right but eventually, what did he say about it?" Sam asked him.

"Oh, he wasn't thinking straight. He said…uh, he said something caused that fire and killed Mary." He told them.

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked Eris wincing inwardly at his choice of words knowing the man wouldn't respond well.

"Nothing did it. It was an accident, an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help but, uh…" The man trailed off shaking his head.

"But what?" Dean asked him.

"Oh, he just got worse and worse." The man replied frustration in his voice evident at the situation even all these years later.

"How." Dean asked him.

"Oh, he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town." The man told them, Dean instantly zeroing in on that information.

"Palm reader, what uh…do you have a name?" Dean asked hands going to his pocket for a notepad.

"No." He replied scoffing, Dean nodding at the answer.

They didn't get anything more of any use or interested off of the man, before they left the garage. They were on the look out for a phonebook to look into area psychics and hope something jumped out at them. She and Dean leaning against his Impala while Sam stood at the phone booth flipping threw the phonebook. Finally he seemed to find the page finger running down the list until he got to what they wanted, reading.

"Aright, so, there are a few psychic's in town." Sam told them. "There's uh, there's someone named El Divino, there's …" Sam chuckled glancing up at them. "There's the mysterious Mr. Fortinsky," He told them Eris offering him a grin before Sam glanced back down at the book to continue reading. "Uh, Missouri Moseley, some dude…" Sam continued Dean's head shooting up cutting Sam off.

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" Dean asked him in surprise.

"What?" Sam asked clearly wanting him to clarify.

"That's a psychic?" Dean inquired clearly surprised.

"Uh," Sam paused looking back down at the phonebook. "Yeah, yeah I guess so."

"In dad's journal…" Dean said pausing as he reached in the backseat of the Impala for said item. "Come here. Look at this. First page, first sentence. Read that." Dean said handing the book over to Sam after flipping to the right spot Eris reading over Sam's shoulder.

"'I went to Missouri…and I learned the truth'" Sam quoted aloud as he read from the journal.

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean explained sheepishly clearly excited at the lead.

They drove over to her place after getting the address only to find them selves sitting in a waiting room for almost an hour. Dean was clearly becoming restless and impatient he didn't like the long period of waiting and inactivity it made him antsy. Eris grabbed his hand and helped focus on calming him like before Dean squeezing her hand quietly in thanks as he began to feel the effects. Not long later she began to sense movement from the back of the house before she began to hear them approaching.

"All right then, don't you worry about a thing." A dark skinned woman said with a chuckle coming out of the back of the house threw a hall followed by a man. "Your wife is crazy about you." She assured him escorting him to the door getting thanks before he left. "Whew! Poor basterd, his woman his cold-banging the gardener." She told them turning back in their direction before chuckling ruefully and walking off back down towards the hall.

"Well, why didn't you tell him?" Dean questioned in confusion.

"People don't come here for the truth, they come for good news." She said pausing to turn and look back at them. "Well? Sam and Dean come on already, I haven't got all day!" She complained pausing to glance at Eris.

"I don't welcome intrusion." She told the woman who she felt focusing her abilities in on her.

"Nor are you open to a reading, I understand. I'm not fond of other's reading me, myself. Your welcome here too, of course." Missouri assured her.

"Eris Sydelle Cross." She told her politely with a nod.

Sam and Dean sharing a surprised look that Missouri knew their names without being told the three of them followed her deeper into the house. She led them into what looked to be another sitting room, possibly where she did all her readings. It looked rather comfy and cozy with an open welcome feeling to it.

"Well, let me look at you." Missouri told them holding her hands out to the boys indicating they should stand before her Eris reaching out to take Deans hand reassuringly as she stood beside him Missouri chuckling. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." Missouri said chuckling again and glancing at Dean. "And you were one goofy-looking kid, too."

Sam chuckled at that bit of information Eris fighting one herself as she smiled despite herself.

"Sam." Missouri said happily taking his hand. "Oh, honey." She gasped sympathetically in a pain filled voice. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father…he's missing?" Missouri questioned in concern.

Sam and Dean shared an impressed look Eris admitting the woman had some power, she could almost sense it humming to life while she read Sam.

"How did you know all that?" Sam asked her in confusion.

"Well, you were just thinking it, just now." She replied getting raised brows from Sam in surprise.

"Well, where is he, is he okay?" Dean asked her voice full of hidden hope and desperation.

"I don't know." Missouri replied frowning at Dean.

"Don't know?" Dean repeated in confusion. "You're supposed to be a psychic, right?"

"Boy, you seem me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" She asked Dean defensively who was gaping and shaking his head at her guiltily like a little boy caught with his hand in the cook jar. "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts outta thin air! Sit please." She said nodding towards a couch they settled into.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table I'm gonna whack you with a spoon." She warned Dean who hadn't so much as raised his foot of the floor with a stern voice and finger raised in warning.

"I didn't do anything." Dean told her defensively eyes wide in surprise.

"Well you were thinking about it!" She told him pointedly, Sam chuckling and smiling at Dean who raised his brows at him in a 'whoa' gesture.

"Okay, so…our dad. When did you first meet him?" Sam started after a brief pause leaning forward towards Missouri who sat facing them.

"He came for a reading, a few days after the fire." Missouri explained to them. "I uh, I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess, I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed out mom?" Dean asked her leaning forward with interest now as well.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echo's, the fingerprints, of this _thing_." Missouri explained.

"And could you?" Sam asked her

"I don't…" Missouri shook her head unsurely.

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." She told them exhaling a shaking breath at the memory. "But it was evil."

"That's all you got?" Eris asked with a frown.

"I don't do well with echo's, I work better in the present." Missouri told her. "What about you, girl. You've got some heady power."

"Have to go into the old nursery to pick up any place memory and we only saw the first floor." She explained with a shrug.

"So, what brings y'all here? What is it about your old house that has brought you boy's back?" Missouri asked them standing to pace around behind her chair.

"I've had these dreams. Visions really, that come true." Sam told her Missouri nodding seemingly unsurprised. "I had one about the family living in that house, they were in trouble and needed help. Our help." Sam told her.

"So, you think something's back in that house?" Missouri stated more then asked.

"Definitely." Sam replied in a sure voice nodding.

"I don't understand." Missouri told them shaking her head and moving back into her seat.

"What?" Eris asked her curiously.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"I don't, but…dad going missing and Jessica dying and not this house, all happening at once? It just feels like something's starting." Sam explained.

"That's a comforting thought." Dean told him in a troubled voice.

"There is only one way to be sure. We need to go back there and read that house." Missouri told them, all of them nodding in agreement.

They had taken Dean's Impala Sam sitting in the back while Missouri followed behind them in her car. It was new for Eris working off of someone else's vision, but it was kind of nice to be as well. She just hopped that they could help the family and nothing happened to them in that house. She also hopped whatever it was and whatever happened that they all got out of this intact and all right.

"Sam, Dean, Eris. What're you doing here?" Jenny asked them after opening the front door her son in her arms Eris getting a wave of helplessness and frustration from her.

"Hey, Jenny. Uh, this is our friend, Missouri." Sam told her Eris and Dean parting so she could see the woman standing on the walk behind them.

"If it's not too much trouble we were hoping to show her the old house, you know, for old times sake." Dean told her flashing his charming smile.

"No, you know, this isn't a good time. I'm kinda busy." She told them turning to shut the door.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important!" Dean told her in an urgent voice. "Ow!" He complained flinching when Missouri whacked him upside the back of the head.

"Give the poor girl a break can't you see she's upset?" Missouri scolded him. "Forgive this boy. He means well. He's just not the sharpest tool in the shed." Missouri told Jenny voice sincere and apologetic. "But here me out."

"About what?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"About this house."

"What're you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there is something in this house something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Missouri asked her.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked water filling her eyes.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing but you're gonna have to trust us just a little." Missouri told her Jenny looking around outside as if she was searching for an answer out there before sighing and nodding stepping aside to let them in.

Jenny agreed to let them do what they cold telling her how she just found her son locked in the fridge, child lock still engaged. Eris could feel her panic and horror at the memory waves of gratitude coming off her that her son was all right. After listening to her and reassuring her Missouri explained that they wanted to tour the house by them selves. After agreeing Missouri headed upstairs straight to the little girls room she and the boys following behind.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it." Missouri told them as they entered the room.

"Why?" Sam asked her.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Missouri told him walking over hand out to read near the little girl's bed while Dean pulled out his homemade EMF detector. "That an EMF?" Missouri asked him when she looked over and noticed.

"Yeah." Dean answered her distracted while he tried to take readings.

"Amateur." Missouri scoffed get an indignant look from Dean at the remark working around the room, Dean nudging Sam to show him and her the readings he was picking up, high-level readings. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved but this ain't the thing that took you mom." Missouri told them shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as if unwilling to give up hope yet Missouri nodding surely. "How do you know?" Sam asked her

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different." She told them walking over to the closet.

"What is it?" Dean asked as she opened the closet and walked inside.

"Not it…_them_." Missouri clarified. "There's more then one spirit in this place."

"What're they doing here?" Dean asked her.

"Scars." Eris said more to herself Missouri nodding in agreement.

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds, and sometimes wounds get infected." Missouri told them Eris moving into the closet after her sensing the second presence stronger in there.

"I don't understand." Sam told her with a pained look on his face.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist…a nasty one…and it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead." Missouri told them.

"You said there was more then one spirit." Sam told her.

"There is." She told him walking back into the open closet. "I just can't quiet make out the second one. Eris?"

"Something. I've got place memory, their mom and god. The darkness and so much evil, death. Mary!" She cried shuddering as John's emotions washed over her. "Oh, god John, you poor thing."

She sensed so much it was hard to untangle it all, pain and fear and desperation. She felt Mary's last feelings, her last thoughts for her boys and John's safety. She was dead by the time John got there but was still in the room watching. She could sense the presences as John got Sam and handed him off to Dean so he could try and help Mary.

"I can't make out the second one either, it's almost as if the poltergeist is blocking me. I sense a duel presence, but it's almost layered. Making me think the poltergeist is trying to control or conceal the other spirit. I don't know it's really hard to get a clear reading." She told them.

"Well, one things for **damn** sure…nobodies dying in this house ever again. So whatever _is_ here how do we stop it?" Dean asked in a determined voice.

Missouri had a cleansing ritual in mind and they set out to her house for the supplies. Eris took the moment to clear her mind and focus trying to pull in energy from the air around her. She was going to need every bit of strength for the fight to come she could feel it. She was by no means sure but a small part of her wondered if the reason she was having trouble sensing the second spirit is because it was Mary and her spiritual presences was getting messed up in Eris' head with her place memory presences in the house from her death.

"So what is all this stuff anyway?" Dean asked as he and Sam watched Eris.

She was sitting at the table in Missouri's house putting the spell bags together for the cleansing ritual they planned for Jenny's house. Missouri gathering up the ingredients from her well stoked room all around them, Eris spotting several hard to find ingredients from where she sat.

"Angelica root, Van Van Oil, Crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends." Missouri explained.

"Yeah and so what are we supposed to do with it?" Dean asked her

"We're going to put them inside the walls in the north south and east corners on each floor of the house." Missouri told him.

"We're gonna be punching holes in the drywall, Jenny's gonna love that." Dean commented.

"She'll live." Missouri told him sitting down to help Eris assemble the last bags.

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asked her from where he stood leaning on the back of a chair.

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor but we'll work fast. Once the spirit's realize what we're up to, thing's are gonna get bad." Missouri warned them.

They sent Jenny out to the movies with her kids to keep her out of harms way while they worked. Missouri took the basement while Dean took the first floor Eris taking the second while Sam took the attic. She knocked a hole in the bathroom wall, the daughter's room, and the son's room taking the mother's room last. Kneeling down on the floor to tap the wall to make sure she missed the studs and found a hollow point to punch a hole in. She was just about to do it when she caught movement from the corner of her eye a cord snaking around her neck tightly and cutting off her air yanking her to the floor.

Eris tried to pull it off but couldn't so she tried reaching forward to finish the job but the cord around her neck kept her out of arms reach of the wall. Gasping for breath she slowly slid back down to the floor trying to pry the cord loose with her hands again. She could feel the cord tightening while she fought for air her mind moving frantically as she tried to think of something to do. Her mind was blank and panic was threatening when she heard Dean storming into the room.

"Eris!" He cried out voice full of alarm.

Then he was kneeling by her on the floor Eris letting the cord go, so, Dean could try her hands falling weakly to her chest. Dean groaned with strain as he tried with all his not inconsiderable strength to get the cord loose from around her neck. When he realized it wasn't going to work he ran and kicked a hold in the wall shoving the last bag in sending a ripple effect throughout the building. Then he was back lifting her up so she was leaning forward against him to make it easier for him to unwrap her neck. Gasping for air her throat burning Eris buried her forehead in the crook of Dean's shoulder while he held her tightly after getting it free.

"Okay, you're okay." Dean told her voice reassuring.

"Sam?" She questioned, voice rough.

"I'm fine," Sam asked from the bedroom door. "You guys?"

"I'll live." She answered voice still rough.

"Missouri." Sam said moving downstairs to check on her.

"You sure your okay, Eris?" Dean asked her with worried eyes.

"I'm always okay." She joked which fell flat in her obviously not okay voice. "It was a little more of a close call then I would've liked."

"Yeah, no disagreement there. We'll have to get some ice on that." Dean said eyeing her neck in concern fingers tracing the edges of her marred skin gingerly.

tbc

13


End file.
